brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sliding Scale of Idealism Vs. Cynicism
Sliding Scale of Idealism Vs. Cynicism: Varying writers' philosophies behind the plots, settings and characters of fiction. Authors create their imaginary worlds according to one of the two above opposing opinions. They are rarely combined in the same story or series. Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. For example, in an idealistic series, a non-violent character can stop wars and defeat the main villain peacefully, somehow; while in a cynical series, this character would become a casualty, unless rescued from the heavy by a more practical, streetwise antihero, because their naive behavior would endanger themselves and others. Remakes of "cheesy" idealistic shows will usually be more "cynical," particularly if the original series was filmed in a Camp (Style) period. It is frequent in anime. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha fights off sex offenders. Examples: * Sailor Moon is idealistic because she beat the baddie without taking casualties, while her more cynical or "ruthless" colleagues Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune failed to beat the heavy by sacrificing themselves and others. * In Mecha shows, Real Robots series are usually "cynical," while Super Robot series are typically "idealist," meaning the former are stripped-down models driven by military personnel, while the latter are customized with advanced technology and magic and driven by superhero teams. * Comic books vary with writer and issue, due to turnover, causing character's alignments (ethics or morals) to change unexpectedly. The Punisher's "righteousness" varies according to his series location on the scale. In some comic book stories, superhero Batman seems almost as Evil as the Joker, his archenemy. In others, he is The Cape, like Superman. In JLA Classified #3, Superman lectures the International Ultramarine Corps (pastiche of cynical super teams) that "Those 'no-nonsense' solutions of yours just don't hold water in a complex world of jet-powered apes and time travel," and offers to take them to a cynical "baby" universe (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Wikipedia, 2006-18). Bmup2p21.jpg|The Horners settle down. In Brother Muscle: * The protagonists origins involve surviving Inner City Schools, Mass Murder, Sexual Assault attempts and one was a refugee from a war zone planet. They fight Delinquents and Gang Bangers with their Psi Powers, which makes up the "cynical" side. On the "idealistic" end of the spectrum, both non-lethally capture all villains, except those in a computer simulation. Neither are Ninjas, mercenaries, berserkers or gangland orphans. Ultraperson was raised by Good Parents, who comforted and supported her Super Strength self-defense from her sex offenders and Domination cover-up of the former ability. They were Extraterrestrial immigrants who worked their way up from maids and gardeners, to owning an ethnic restaurant, an American citizenship ideal. Brother Muscle's parents are divorced, but both visited him in the hospital after the Freak Lab Accident that caused his Psi Powers. His Education Mama (parent who excessively pressures their children to make high grades in school) reformed after the mass shooting that caused his accident and let him drop out of Garfield High and enroll in GED classes at Adult Literacy Center. Roberto Aguilera was revealed to have Mutant powers and fated to become director of Near Future BADGE, a Government Agency of Fiction, despite his Latina/Latino and bisexual ethnicity. His would-be assassins attacked him and his partner, Francisco, without any homophobic or racist remarks, saying, "Nothing personal, Fed, just business." Both were armed with non-gory Disintegrator Ray Guns, because they were time travelers (Lathan, 2013). Bmup1p4014.jpg|Freddy's lab accident Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy survives a school shooting. Bmupp20.gif|The Horners arrive on Earth. Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Metafiction Category:Media Category:Alignments